Two of You, Three of Us
by Crispy-6usiness
Summary: If only- Tonio wished -things could have stayed this way. (Galaconio, three person relationship!)


-Two of You, Three of Us-

"Do you love me?"  
Tonio looked up from his book at the blonde, who had been sitting silently across the kitchen table from him reading a book of her own.  
"That's a strange question to ask," he chuckled, placing a bookmark between the coffee-stained pages of his book, "of course I do, babe."  
"But..." She stared at him, searching for a single hint of a lie, "Do you really love me?"  
Tonio laughed, but when he looked back up from his book he was surprised to see that she was completely serious. The soft, round lines of her face looked unusually tight and worried, and her big brown eyes were watery. Tonio's smile instantly dropped, reaching across the table to lace their fingers together.  
"Galaco," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "I love you so, so much, and there is nothing in this world that could change that." They held eye contact for a moment before Galaco looked away, "What's wrong?"  
She hesitated, then raised her head and smiled. It was that playful trademark Galaco smile, but it was a mask, and Tonio could see right through it.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you weren't cheating~!"  
Tonio sighed, but smiled back. He knew Galaco wouldn't keep anything important from him, at least not for long. That's why Tonio was here, to be there for her when she was upset and cheer her up, and he knew exactly how to do that.  
He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, "You know what we need?" He started walking towards the kitchen, Galaco giggling behind him.  
"A pizza?"  
"Wow, It's like you can read my mind!"  
The two of them laughed and spent the next half an hour slowly covering themselves and cheese and tomato sauce, producing a sad-looking pizza that they ate curled up together on the couch.  
If only- Tonio wished -things could have stayed like this.

-3-

When Galaco disappeared, it was like someone had stabbed Tonio through the chest. He stayed in his room for weeks on end, lost in thoughts of her, his gift, the only one he had here loved. No, he still loved her, and there was nothing in this world that could change that.  
Even death.  
Many vocals had tried to get him to leave his room, Bruno and Lui succeeding once with the promise of pizza, but his thoughts eventually went back to the day before Galaco left- making pizza with her, her laugh, her in general -and he had to excuse himself.  
The days seemed shorter and the nights seemed longer without her, and he didn't know how much longer he could take the unwavering loneliness he felt when Galaco wasn't next to him.  
Was he going insane?

-3-

Bruno knocked at Tonio's door in the middle of the night. He tried to ignore it, covering his head with a pillow, but Bruno, for once, was persistent.  
"Tonio," he called softly from behind the door, "I really think you should come downstairs,"  
Tonio could still hear him lingering outside of his room after a few moments (most of the time, he gave up after a minute or so), so he hauled himself out of his bed, feeling much heavier than usual, and quietly opened his door.  
"Why?" He said, the sound of his own voice startling him a little. Bruno looked surprised that Tonio actually answered him, but it was quickly replaced with a look of pure joy, obviously glad to have his friend back.  
"Trust me, man. You'll want to see this." He grabbed Tonio's arm and started running towards the main staircase.

-3-

At this point, Tonio was sure he was going insane.  
She -er, they- stood in the front yard, silhouetted in the moonlight, holding an umbrella to shield themselves from the pouring rain. It was a picture straight from a fairy tale.  
Or at least it was for Tonio, standing in the front doorway, mouth agape.  
It was her.  
It was her, and another her.  
"Galaco?" He said as loudly as he could, which was about as loud as a whisper. The two silhouettes turned their heads to look at him, their fluffy hair swooshing behind them. His breath caught in his throat and he broke into a run towards the two girls.  
It was her, there was no mistaking it, she had come back to him. When he reached the two of them, he wrapped his arms around them and spun them around, causing one to drop her umbrella. They stood there hugging in the pouring rain for what seemed like an eternity, and by the time they were satisfied, all three of them were soaking wet.  
Tonio looked one Galaco straight in the eyes, then the other, "I- I missed you s- so much," he breathed, trying to keep his voice steady "You d- don't even know!"  
One of the Galacos, the one with a B printed on her arm, reached up to his face and wiped away a tear, which didn't do much good, seeing as there were raindrops streaming down all of their faces. He was glad to feel her skin against his, though.  
"I can guess," the other one, this one with an R, said, smiling. Both of them giggled, and it sounded so sweet that Tonio found himself laughing too.  
"I'm so glad you're back," he said, looking between the two Galacos, "Both of you. I- if I had known that you were coming, I would have showered or-"  
Before Tonio could say anything else, they were both kissing him. It came as such a shock that he found himself looking towards Bruno, who was still standing in the doorway, for confirmation that it was all real. He just raised his eyebrows and gave Tonio a thumbs up.  
When Galaco Red and Blue were finished, they backed up a little and gave Tonio two different degrees of a playful look.  
Red giggled, probably at Tonio's dazed look, and said, "Now I'll be double mad if I find out you're cheating,"  
And with that, the two of them ran inside, out of the rain, Blue stopping briefly to thank Bruno for coaxing Tonio out of his room.  
Tonio was left standing in the rain, wondering how he got so lucky. He was still confused as to why there were suddenly two Galacos, but he wasn't complaining.  
Bruno walked down the yard to Tonio with an umbrella and held it out over both of them.  
"Are you sure you can handle two Galacos?" He laughed. Tonio looked him like he had five heads.  
"Are you crazy? Of course I can, I love her- er. Them." He lowered his voice, "Plus, twins, man. _Twins_." Bruno laughed at that.  
Red and Blue peeked back out through the door.  
"Tonton, are you just going to stand there in the rain all night or are you going to help me dry off?"  
Tonio didn't waste any time getting back inside.

-Two of you, Three of Us - End-

-AN-  
Oh oops, that was. _Interesing_ to write ahahah,,,,


End file.
